Gone
by SouthernGirl26
Summary: Logan and Rory have been married for 8 years. They are both successful in the newspaper world. They have a 7 year old son and a 4 year old daughter. Most of Logan's family has accepted Rory and their children with the exception of Shira. Stay tuned!
1. The Huntzberger Family

**A/N: Another idea popped in my head and it's been there for awhile but I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it exactly. I have some ideas so I thought why not post it and see what you all thought. I own nothing! I hope you all enjoy.**

Logan and Rory have a perfect life together. Most of his family has accepted Rory and their children with the exception of Shira. What happens when Shira runs into an old flame of Logan's? Will they ever see their daughter again?

It's 2015. Logan and Rory have been married for 8 years. They are both successful in the newspaper business working for Huntzberger Publishing running one of Mitchum's many newspapers. A year into their marriage Rory gave birth to Lucas Christopher Huntzberger, who looks exactly like his father. Three years later, Rory gave birth to Alexandra Leigh Huntzberger, who is a combination of both her parents. Alex, as she is called by her loving family has long, curly blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes. Luke is exactly like Logan in every sense of the word. He's always trying new things and more often than not finds trouble around the corner. He's a good student with his mother's passion for school and his father's sense of adventure, which Rory teases Logan about. She'll say out of all the things he inherited from you why did he have to inherit that so early in his life? Logan will smirk at her and say "like father like son". In which she responds "you have no idea" and laughs.

While Alex may have features of both her parents she's more like Rory was when she was growing up. She's always asking questions that amazes both her parents. Logan says she gets it from Rory. Another thing this beautiful little girl has inherited from her mother is her great ability to ramble to which Logan teases Rory that Alex will be able to beat her at the rambling by the time she is ten. Alex, like all little girls loves both her parents but she knows she has her daddy right where she wants him. She has him wrapped!

**September 2015**

It is early morning. Everyone is still in bed as no one has work or school due to it being Labor Day. As the sunlight filters through the curtains of their room Rory rolls over and is met with the loving chocolate eyes of her husband.

"Morning" he states as he pulls her close and kisses her.

"Good morning. Waiting for Alex?" she inquires with a small smile.

"Of course. Ever since our daughter could walk she always starts her morning out the same. In five seconds, she will come waltzing through our door, walk over to the bed, jump on me and say in a very bouncy voice with bouncing eyes "Good Morning Daddy"

Rory laughed lightly at her husband's re-count of their daughter's morning routine.

"You just hate it don't you?" Rory teased.

"I can't imagine starting my day any other way" he responded smiling.

As the two laughed lightly, on cue their daughter came bouncing into their room. She walked over to Logan, jumped on him and said "Good Morning Daddy".

"Good Morning Princess" he replied as she snuggled into his chest and looked over at her mother.

"Good Morning Mommy" Alex beamed.

"Good morning baby. How did you sleep?"

"Good" she simply stated as she crawled between her parents and laid down between them.

At that moment Luke appeared at their door.

"Alex" he whined.

"What?"

"Must you be so happy so early in the morning?"

"Alex wake you up again buddy?" Logan asked.

"Yes" he replied sleepily as he joined Alex between their parents.

Both children yawned and wrapped one of their parent's arms around them and soon fell asleep. Rory and Logan looked at each other and smiled. They took their free hand and lay it across the top of the pillows so they could hold each other's hand and soon fell back to sleep themselves.

A few hours later…..

The little family was sitting down enjoying their breakfast when the phone rang.

Rory got up quickly to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hey sweets, at what time can I expect you, Logan, and my adorable grandchildren to arrive?"

"Well we are just about done with breakfast so we should be there in about a hour."

"Great! I can't wait for the kids to see all there is to do at the festival and Taylor has been telling everyone this year's fireworks display will be the best yet."

"Sounds great. We'll see you soon Mom. Bye"

"Bye sweets, see you soon".

A hour later they were pulling into Lorelai and Luke's driveway. As soon as the car stopped Alex went running out of the car to Lorelai's waiting arms on the porch.

"Grandma" Alex squealed as she reached Lorelai.

"Hey baby, how's my girl?"

"I'm good".

Luke appeared in the doorway after Alex finished answering her question.

"Grandpa Luke" she stated with out reached arms.

Luke took Alex while Lorelai hugged her grandson.

"Hi grandma, I've missed you".

"I've missed you too baby".

"Grandma, I'm not a baby".

"Right sorry, can you forgive me?"

"Of course" he stated as he smirked just like his father.

Lorelai starting laughing as soon as Luke went in to find his sister and grandpa.

"Mom, what's so funny?" Rory questioned hugging her mother as she and Logan made it to the porch.

Lorelai pulled back and looked Rory straight in the eye.

"Your children. "It's amazing how much like the two of you they are. Little Luke is exactly like Logan in every sense of the word including the smirk. Alex, well sweet daughter of mine that child will be able to out ramble you by the time she's eight".

They both laughed with Lorelai, knowing deep inside it was true.

"How do you know Alex will be able to out ramble me?"

:Lorelai opened the front door and you could hear a very excited Alex rambling to her grandpa about the last few weeks without missing a beat.

"Oh my god, there is two of them" Logan teased as he pulled Rory close.

Rory hit Logan playfully. As she continued to hear Alex talk she looked up at Logan and said

"What have I done to our beautiful daughter?" she questioned laughing.

Logan laughed with her and then replied

"Absolutely nothing, she's perfect just like her mother" he smirked as he leaned in to kiss her.

**A/N: There's chapter one! I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing about the little family before the drama sets in. I know it's not typical Gilmore but that's why I like it.**


	2. Grandma Huntzberger

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I own nothing!**

The little family enjoyed the rest of their holiday with Luke and Lorelai in Stars Hollow. Luke and Alex loved the festival and all the games. The night ended with a thirty minute fireworks display. Luke stood between his grandparents in awe of the many variations of the fireworks while Alex was safely in her father's arms. She jumped a few times but insisted that she liked them. After the fireworks ended the family headed back to New Haven to get ready for work and school the next day.

A few days later….

"Mrs. Huntzberger, a Ms. Fallon Hastings is here to see you" the maid announced.

"Show her in please".

A second later a tall blonde slender young woman came walking into the living room.

"Fallon, darling, how are you?" Shira chirped.

"I'm wonderful Mrs. Huntzberger, how are you?" she inquired.

The two ladies chatted for several hours. Shira fed her lie after lie about Logan and his family. She told Fallon that Logan was trapped in a loveless marriage and that she should go for her son. Fallon was thrilled and after a few more hours left with the promise of calling the next day.

Meanwhile at Huntzberger Publishing…..

Logan and Rory were at the newspaper editing and proofing articles when the secretary announced Rory had a call on line one.

"Rory Huntzberger".

"Rory, darling it's Shira. I was wondering if I could pick little Alex up from daycare and spend some time with her tomorrow".

Rory was somewhat shocked at the request because this woman had never accepted her or her children and now she wanted to spend quality time with her granddaughter. The last thing Rory wanted to do was make things worse but she also wanted to make sure it was something Alex would want to do.

"That sounds wonderful. Let me check with Alex and I'll call you later".

"That's fine. Talk to you soon. Good bye".

"Good bye" she repeated as she hung up the phone.

"That was disturbing on so many levels" she announced.

Logan laughed lightly at his wife.

"Who was it?" he inquired.

"Your mother. She called me darling and she wants to spend time with Alex".

"Really?" he stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, what do you think about it?"

"If she's sincere I'd say it's about time" he replied sitting down next to Rory at the table.

"Do you think she has a motive?" Rory asked worriedly looking up from her paper at Logan. Logan kissed her gently on the cheek before responding.

"She would have no reason to do anything to our child. She knows if she did I would disown her in a heartbeat" he stated confidently as he winked at her.

"See that's why I love you, you always have the right answer" she murmured leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Ace" he repeated after they broke the kiss.

Later that night…..

"Alex, baby, daddy and I need to ask you something".

"What mommy?"

"Well your grandma Shira called mommy today and she would like to spend the day with you tomorrow. Would you like to spend the day with her?"

"If you want to it's fine with mommy and me but if you don't that's ok too" Logan replied lifting his daughter in his lap.

"Sounds like fun but will I have fun?"

"I'm sure you will baby".

"Grandma Shira can be quite entertaining" Logan stated laughing as Rory hit him playfully.

Rory looked over at her son, who was laying on the other couch yawning as he watched Scooby Doo.

"Time for bed kids" Rory stated

The couple tucked both of the children in bed and did was work before calling it a night.

The next day…..

Rory dropped Luke off at school while Logan took Alex to his parents' home.

"Have a great day buddy. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you".

"Bye mom I'll see you later. Love you too".

"Mr. Huntzberger, how nice to see you and your beautiful daughter" the maid replied.

"Hi Marie, how are you and please call me Logan" he stated holding Alex in his arms.

"I'm great, thank you for asking. Mrs. Huntzberger is waiting for you in the living room".

"Logan, Alex I'm thrilled to see both of you" Shira stated with a strained smile.

"Hi grandma".

"Hi Alex, how are you?"

"I'm great grandma" Alex stated bouncy.

"Baby, if you need me or mommy grandma has our numbers and if it's major tell someone to call 911" Logan smirked teasing his daughter as he winked at her.

Alex simply laughed at her father.

"Logan, I know how to care for a child" Shira chided him.

"Relax mom can't you take a joke. Alex, daddy will see you later. Have a great day with grandma" he replied bending down to hug and kiss his daughter.

Alex gave Logan a tight hug and soft kiss.

After releasing her father she whispered:

"I love you daddy. Have a great day daddy" she beamed.

"I love you too angel. I'll see you later".

Logan soon left and headed to work. Shira and Alex spent their day going to lunch, shopping, and even to a jungle gym. Alex was playing with the other children when she noticed her grandma talking to a pretty girl. Alex went running over to the two women.

"Grandma" she beamed.

"Fallon, dear, this is my granddaughter Alex".

"Hi Alex, I'm Fallon, I'm a friend of your grandmother's".

"Hi" Alex repeated smiling up at Fallon.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon! 23 days until Season 7 and 16 days until Season 6 on dvd!**


	3. AN

August 8, 2010

**Author Note**

I'm aiming to have the following stories updated by Saturday, August 14th! I'm sorry I've been so neglectful! I really miss my writing so I'm going to start back! The others will hopefully follow soon after

Meant To Be

With All My Heart

Gone

Lost Loves

Stay With Me


End file.
